Deux soeurs
by DjinnAtwood
Summary: Le futur est peut-être incertain, mais une chose est sûre : Andromeda sera toujours là pour sa sœur.


Andromeda ne put s'empêcher de ciller en entendant claquer la porte. Une série de pas précipités lui indiquèrent que sa sœur aînée remontait l'escalier en courant, sans le moindre respect pour les convenances – une sorcière sang-pure ne se précipite jamais, elle doit rester digne et mesurée en toutes circonstances.

 _Bella digne et mesurée, ha_ , songea la jeune fille en rabattant le clavier du piano – elle avait bien assez répété ses gammes pour la journée. _Demetrius Goyle fabriquera une Pierre Philosophale avant que ça n'arrive._

Dans la pièce à côté, elle entendit son père qui pestait, puis la porte du couloir s'ouvrir et se refermer. La voie était libre, elle descendit de son tabouret et se faufila dans le vestibule avant d'emprunter l'escalier menant à sa chambre et à celle de ses sœurs.

Bella n'avait pas pris la peine de refermer la porte de sa chambre. Andromeda y frappa quand même – ce n'était jamais une bonne idée de surprendre Bella. Et puis, c'était poli.

« Quoi ? » grogna l'aînée des sœurs Black d'une voix étouffée – le visage probablement enfoncé dans son oreiller.

« C'est moi. Tu me laisses entrer ? »

Un bruit indistinct lui répondit. Andromeda décida de le traduire par un oui et pénétra dans la pièce. Bella était bel et bien vautrée sur son lit, dans une posture qui aurait précipité leur mère et leur professeur de maintien dans le désespoir le plus abject.

« J'imagine que t'as tout entendu ? » feula-t-elle, et Andromeda sentit une grimace étirer ses lèvres.

« S'il y a bien une chose que toi et Père avez en commun, c'est que vous avez la voix qui porte lorsque vous vous mettez en colère » se borna-t-elle à répondre.

Bella renifla furieusement.

« Je refuse de devenir une mère pondeuse, tu m'entends ? Tu m'entends, père ? Que Marcus Prince et Quintilien Selwyn aillent se faire foutre ! S'ils veulent des héritiers, ils n'ont qu'à utiliser leur or pour en _acheter_! »

La jeune femme avait crié ces deux dernières phrases, et Andromeda pria mentalement pour leur père n'ait rien entendu.

Bien sûr qu'il s'agissait de _ça_. Maintenant que Bella avait ses règles, elle était officiellement considérée prête pour le mariage. En fait, les filles sang-pur de bonne famille n'étaient pas supposées atteindre leur majorité sans avoir de mari, ou au moins de fiancé. C'était la tradition.

Sauf que Bella se désintéressait suprêmement de la question, à l'ire absolue de mère qui la traînait à tous les bals et à tous les thés imaginables pour l'obliger à fréquenter la bonne société et l'exhiber à tous les jeunes sorciers de bonne famille qui pourraient s'intéresser à une fille de la Maison Black.

Jusque là, le caractère volcanique de Bella ainsi que sa langue trempée dans le vitriol les avaient tous fait fuir, malgré l'attrait de la dot et la beauté de la jeune femme. Car la sœur aînée d'Andromeda _était_ belle, belle comme seule pouvait l'être une Black, la beauté d'une épée acérée, la beauté d'une armée prête à l'assaut.

Mais tôt ou tard, il finirait bien par venir un prétendant qui ne se laisserait pas décourager. Andromeda craignait ce jour, et espérait désespérément qu'au moins son futur beau-frère respecterait les souhaits d'indépendance et de respect de sa sœur. Bella ne méritait pas un mari comme père – qui pensait que les femmes devaient se contenter d'être mères, épouses et responsables du foyer, pas qu'elles devaient réfléchir par elles-mêmes.

Un homme qui pensait de la sorte, ça détruirait Bella.

Cependant, la jeune femme s'était laissée retomber sur ses couvertures vert et argent.

« Peut-être que je me sauverais » rêvassa-t-elle, ses yeux gris d'orage perdus dans le vague. « J'irais en Egypte m'engager comme briseuse de maléfices, ils sont toujours à court, alors ça m'étonnerait pas qu'ils engagent des femmes. Ou en Amazonie ! Dans les réserves de créatures magiques ! »

« Pourquoi pas la Sibérie ? » interrogea Andromeda vaguement moqueuse.

Bella médita sur l'option avant d'agiter une main dédaigneuse et parfaitement manucurée.

« Trop froid. Et trop rempli de bouseux. Si je vais là-bas, je finirais par tuer quelqu'un tellement ils me porteront sur les nerfs. »

« Les tuer et non les éblouir de ta suprématie ? Quelle cruauté, Bellatrix Black ! Vraiment digne de nos terrifiants ancêtres ! »

« Andy, est-ce que tu essaies de me fâcher ? » voulut savoir Bella, une ébauche de sourire commençant à jouer sur ses lèvres.

La cadette des deux filles écarquilla les yeux, cherchant à se donner l'air innocent et légèrement stupide d'un poisson rouge dans son bocal.

« Est-ce que ça marche ? » fit-elle d'une voix de petite fille.

Le sourire de Bella s'élargit, et si les jeunes héritiers sorciers avaient pu la voir, ils seraient immédiatement tombés à genoux pour la supplier de les épouser.

« Je t'adore, Andy. »

Andromeda lui renvoya un sourire tout aussi radieux.

Pour le futur, on verrait bien. Mais Andromeda serait _toujours_ là pour sa sœur.


End file.
